War Fighters: Book 1, reunited by strange events
by lightninghawk101
Summary: when the bots get turned into humans by a long lost relic they must quickly adapt to their new surroundings. And a legendary warrior who is supposedly dead returns, but who is he and how will he affect the outcome of the story? But he's not the only one to return, old enemies return and what will be the outcome if team prime and this Mysterious hero fail? T to be safe.
1. Prologue

War Fighters

Summary: when the bots get turned into humans by a long lost relic they must quickly adapt to their new surroundings. And a legendary warrior who is supposedly dead returns but who is he, how will he affect the outcome of the story? But he's not the only one to return, old enemies return and what will be the outcome if team prime and this Mysterious hero fail? T to be safe

**Well Hello everybody body, this is lightninghawk101 or lightning for short. Ok where do I start, um well- sorry ok seriously let's get back on track. This is my first story, I will try my best to keep the grammar, misspells, boring to read, and hard to understand writing to a minimum. I Hope you like the story, and if you don't, I would kindly ask you please don't leave anything in the reviews that could be consider rude to anyone else. It's just a waste of mine, your, and everybody else's time so please no unkind reviews. I would suggest listening to the music if there is any for that part of the story, which it will clearly be marked (the song "blah blah" is now playing made by "blah blah"), I'm sorry if I offend anyone in any way, and I truly hope you like this story.**

**So enough of my blabber and here's the story.**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT for Ray Shadeslayer the sky captain, Ember the red wolf****, OC's, and the places I make up. (I am sorry if I have happened to have a place or charter that is the same as your's, or a real person, so please know that was unintentional)**

"Talking"

'thinking'

:"com link":

;via bond;

(Author/ me talking)

_"Bee talking"_

* * *

-"The world you once knew is gone. The question is, how far are you willing to go to get it back Captain?"- my OC Recker Tomson

Mission:The knife's edge

Place: planet Halo Tharx, one mile from shore of the islands of storm cragg

Time: 12:03 A.M, March, second, 2014

POV: Ray Shadeslayer's (Ray is not yet Ray for this part of the story, and he becomes Ray dew to later events, and his name for the prologue is Ryko (r-E-k-u) just for a heads up)

(The song "Rorke files" is now playing made by "David Buckley")

"You nervous kid?" Kyper asked we passed over one of the many Sandy beaches storm cragg had to offer. "I guess, I want to say no, but... I keep getting a feeling something bad is going to happen." I replied. "good I'd be worried if you weren't scared, you don't want to rush in head strong like a hot shot." "Yeah, remember what you did on your first mission Vechs." Sensei joked "Your never going to let that go are you Etho" Vech quipped

"NOPE" Sensei replied "HEY, kid you still have the two Ripper pistols I gave you" Vechs asked trying to change the subject "yeah" I answered as I looked at the to black and white pistols trimmed with acid green, they were two standard semi audiomatic M9slocks (a laser and normal bullet gun I made up) mounted with a switch blade bayonet, a L.E.D flash light, a silencer, and a thermal hybrid scope.

I placed both of them in one of the many pockets on my "B.L.A.C.K" jacket and I proceeded to look at my new gear for the fifth time. I wore white and black R.F.T combat boots trimmed with acid green. black and white jeans, over lapped with white knee pads trimmed with acid green. My "B.L.A.C.K" jacket was really a white and acid green jacket trimmed with black on the outside, but it could be turned inside out and would be completely black, and looked more like a hoodie than a jacket. The H.E.D.S phones and white ninja mask I always wore. "Get ready guyz thiz iz not going to be a cake walk" Gaz stated "he means you rookie" Shadow stated in his usual dark tone that always carried a slight hint of anger. "alright" I replied. "Ahh don't give the kid such a hard time Shadow" Digs retorted.

Whatever Shadow said in reply I didn't hear it, I was too busy looking out over the long stormy ocean of storm cragg. There was always a storm raging in storm cragg, no matter how times you came here, it would always pour rain every second of the day. Off in the distance I could see a small white, red, and green dot that was our destination. "Hey guys I can see the ship from here" I call over the wind from the spinning blades of the helicopter, and not looking over to see if the others heard me. My cloths and face were soaked with rain, but I didn't care I just hung from the side door of the helicopter watching and listening to the sweat nothingness but the thumps of rain against whatever it landed on, the rush of wind, and the bright white lightning streak across the sky, and sometimes into the ocean.

"HEY KID, ARE YOU SURE YOUR NOT GOING TO FALL OUT" Vechs yelled trying to get me to sit back where it was safe. 'Safe, HA, I've done more dangerous things than hang on to the outside of a helicopter' I didn't answer, but my Sensei did "he's fine" I heard him say "he's done crazier things than hang out of a helicopter, even before he became my apprentice." Sensei added "ya you ninjaz are all crazy if you azk me" Gaz blurted "hey were not all crazy." He shot back "yeah, zome of you are too quite and too quick to temper, like Zhadow here" "_DON'T involve me in thi_s" Shadow grolwed "and besides I'm no longer a ninja, I'm a black op now" "Ahhh ztill the zame thing, juzt more gunz and weaponz" "shut up ya ladies or do I need to make you" the pilot Shouted back, and the comment made me laugh.

The ship was now the size of me thumb nail and was getting bigger. "Everyone get ready, Etho, Gaz, and Vechs you will go in first to find the information on the Abraxis 2.0.5 virus and destroy it before it get out on the world. Digs I need you to stay on deck and make sure nothing out of the ordinary happens up there, Shadow you will stay in darker places and scout the area, so you can tell Etho, Gaz, And Vech where the best route to ovoid a guard or a trap. Me and Ryko will go in last to cover Etho, Vechs, and Gaz." Kyper ordered "our mission is stealth, not attack, so no one shoots anything until it is the last option. Am I understood?" "SIR YES SIR" we all answered

"good, now who has the rope?" Kyper asked "I got it" Sensei replied "Get ready to throw it over in a minute" Kyper said I slipped back into the copter and took out my energy baton, it was a black and white stick about a foot long marked with acid green electronic lights and had four buttons and a screen in the middle of it. I mostly used this for sending messages to home or mapping out a place. But I could also use this as a weapon, a hacking device, a means of transportation, making blueprints for anything, the list goes on and on, but I'm getting off track.

I took it out and began mapping out the ship, by scanning the outside of it. So far it showed a standard 800 feet long and 300 feet wide cargo ship. The pilot flew us over to the back of the ship and hovered over the deck. "alright you know the drill" Kyper stated as Sensei threw the rope over the ships deck. Digs went in first followed by Sensei, Gaz and Vechs, Shadow each staying in the shadows, and making no sudden movements. After five minutes Digs went on to the ships roof as stealthily as a really loud mouse. (so couldn't think of anything better) Stealth definitely wasn't his strong suit.

"Were up kid" Kyper stated I nodded and slid down onto the ships deck, "can you cover me while I set something up captain?" I asked Kyper "sure kid, but make it quick, we don't have all night" he replied. Getting out my energy baton I made a quick wireless connection be the baton and my H.E.D.S phones. The loading screen came on and showed where it was at 'Come on, come on, hurry up' a minute in one of the guards almost caught us when he shined a light over us. it was a good thing we were right by a corner to hide behind, or we would have been toast.

"Huh oh that scared me" I stated "I agree, that was a bit too close" now let's get moving" "yes sir" Kyper opened the door and we creeped down the stairs. Kyper grabbed his modded marksman rife and began aiming down sight. I took out some duked tape, and ripped a long piece off, and taped my energy baton to one of my "Rippers". I knew if I turned on the flash light EVERYBODY would see me, but if I kept it off I would be able to see. 'TURN ON THE NIGHT VISION DUMMY' as soon as I thought it, the night vision activated. 'Thank you dad for the H.E.D.S phones' we snuck through the halls stealthily and unnoticed by anyone.

"I really wish I had my bow right now." I sighed "well it's unfortunate that your bow's string broke before the mission" Kyper replied "you know he did it" "who? Hexxis, sure he's rude, but- oh, who am I kidding, yes, I'm sure he did it, but let's not dwell on that kid" he answered ending the conversation "yes sir" we took a left, then a right, two more lefts, a straight, two rights, at this point I saw three dead body's of some guards, I felt terrible at the sight, but I knew I needed to keep moving. We took a down, a left, then a right. And we came to a door that lead to large storage room "crap, how are we going to get across" I asked "follow me" was his only answer to me. I stuck right behind Kyper hoping that he knew what he was doing. Then he held a hand up telling me to stop,and I saw why, A FREAKING TANK WAS IN HERE. "Frick" I cused. Kyper motioned for me to follow him and I did, staying the shadows and out of the tank's sight we slowly made our way across the room. And at one point we both were with cover from the tank and it looked right over us 'were dead, were dead, were dead were dead were soooooo dead'

But it just passed right over us and we kept sneaking by. Until we got to the other side and slipped into one of the darker rooms, and to my luck it was the bunk room. Crew members laid sleeping. some snoring, other sleep talking, or being completly silent as the slept. Fortunately for us therewere two doors at the end of the room. Problem was both the lights were on in both of them. "ok so we have to figure out which one leads up to another hall or-" I started "or we get chaught" Kyper finished "we could wait for one to open" I suggested "good idea, but that will take too much time, remember we only have a few hours to complete this mission" "right, I mean, yes sir"

"you don't happen to have a invisibility cloke and phase shifter do you?" I asked "no" Kyper answered "Hang it" I muttered, "well" I started to say as I reached for the left door handle "here goes nothing" I finished I causely opened the door and thankfully nothing was behind it except a empty hallway. I walked down it looking a each intersection "Clear" I stated to Kyper he nodded and jogged toward me "check each of the rooms, we need to find that virus information." I nodded understanding how important this mission was.

"I start with the back, you start front" Kyper stated in a voice that did not sound like a suggestion. I walked to the first room and slowly opened it nothing but more storage, the next room was a kitchen, and the after that was another bunk room which I quickly and quietly closed the door not wanting to start a fight when there was no need for one. And the fourth I opened lead to a lab, well it was lab equipment storage. "Might want to come back to this room" I went closed the door, but I noticed a large laboratory filled with equipment. "Bingo" I said to myself and I stealthily Sprinted to it.

when I got to the door, I noticed it had a password, and identification lock. I untaped my energy baton and began to hack the terminal. The series of numbers and letters showed on the screen changing each second I wasted. The password had five words, first a three letter word, a four letter word, then a five letter word, followed by a three letter word, and lastly a four letter word. when I had finished with the password it spelled. "All hail Cyris the dark" 'well that's a creepy password' the identification lock was a little tricky but I soon managed to get past it and get into the lab. I placed some more tape onto my energy baton and stuck it back onto my "Ripper."

No one was here so I began looking around. At first nothing stuck out to me but then I saw a skeletal like armor along with a unfinished juggernaut prototype suit. Being me I had to take them, so I attached the exo armor suit to my body then I slipped into the juggernaut armor. they were just my size and the only thing I needed now was a helmet, the next thing I noticed was the armor was extremely light, odd for juggernaut armor. I also saw tons of prototype weapons and tools. and I began to scan them all, in case we ever needed to replicate them. Who knew when weapons like these might come in handy. I chose not to take anything else so that left me with my "Rippers". But then I noticed a computer filled with many more things.

'This computer might have the virus information on it' so I began downloading every file at the same time I knew it would take a while so I looked around looking through files that might have the info. After about five minutes of searching I found nothing.:"will somebody say something": Digs radio :"I don't have anything to report": I replied using my H.E.D.S phones by pressing the part next to my left ear, and talking into the mic.:"shut up, were on a stealth mission Digs": Shadow hissed ending that conversation. I returned to my "Ripper" that had the energy baton attached to it and went to see if it was finished down loading. the screen showed download complete so I picked my gun back up. I began looking around at weird looking objects and substances lined a wall, some were odd liquids, others strange looking bones or artifacts. Again who know when replicating something would come in handy so I scanned them and walked out of the turning off the lights as I left.

I suddenly had the feeling I need to leave the ship, I don't know why I had it but I listened to my instincts and began running my pistols aimed in front of me. (The song "LOKI combat" is now playing made by "David Buckley") I charged out of the storage room and back through the halls. I wanted to get out of the ship the same way I came but I had a bad feeling about it. So I did something suicide, I ran up the stairs and toward the deck. And in that same moment gun shots broke out everywhere. Crew panicked members hurried from place to place, and what I can't believe is no one saw me, and if they did they didn't care about me.

I made it to the bridged but there were too many people in there for me to escape. "Crap" :"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON": I growled into the radio "Vechz got the Viruz, but he got caught, and now were all in thiz bloody mezz" Gaz answered 'VEEEEECCCCCHHHHSSSSSSS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE LENS' I went back to the hall and began looking for Kyper. Sprinting into every room I found nothing until I got to the last one. "CAPS, YOU HERE" I yelled. No answer, "CAPTAIN KYPER SMITH ARE YOU HERE" I called out then I saw him Frozen on the floor. he was still breathing, so he wasn't dead "captain, what happened?" I asked

something wasn't right, I knew Kyper long enough that he didn't scare so easily. "C-C-Cyr-r-ris is here, w-w-we have to g-get ou-t-t of here n-n-now" He stuttered. "I don't understand who's Cyris?" I asked "a-a-a d-d-dem-m-mon" he answered. Picking him up I carried Kyper on my shoulders. One hand aiming for any guards, the other holding my captain on my shoulders.

:"SENSEI, DIGS, VECHS, SHADOW, GAZ WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU? KYPER IS IN SHOCK AND I CAN'T GET OUT OF HERE AND COVER US AT THE SAME TIME": I yelled into Radio :"I'm a bit busy on the deck": Digs called :"I'M TAKING FIRE AND ZOME HELP WOULD BE APPRECIATED": Gaz yelled 'sheesh all h*** has really broke loose'

"I knew I was dead meat if I went back the way we came so that left me with two options, one go to the stairs and get shoot, or go down the second hallway. I chose to go down the second hall way, and hopefully nothing bad would happen. 'God please protect us' I had meant it for the whole squad, not just me and Kyper. I sprinted through the hall turning when I needed to turn and kept out sight from the enemy when I needed.

'Take them out' a voice in the back of my head told, and it was not my own 'WHAT! I CAN'T SOMEBODY' 'take them out' the voice repeated so I looked around the corner and aimed for the crew members and I closed my eyes "forgive me" I whispered and I pulled the trigger three times on my "Ripper", and I didn't need to look to know I killed them. I walked around the corner and I couldn't bare myself to look at their blood shot on to the wall so I kept my eyes on the ground ashamed of what I had to do. "Forgive me" I repeated. As I sprinted down the hall, I couldn't let myself think about that, the blood I had to keep those thoughts down.

suddenly a door opened in front of me and Vechs, Sensei, and Gaz came out each of them pointing a gun at me, while I pointed a gun at them. Then they relaxed, and so did I. "Jeesh kid we almost shot you in the face" Vechs stated "yeah I'm glad you didn't, and here I need you guys to take caps, I don't know how much longer I can Carry him" I replied. "I'll do it" Sensei answered "ok let'z go a move on" Gaz ordered 'say you need a minute of rest, and that you will catch up' the small voice stated. I knew it was best if I listened "you guys go on without me, I need a minute to rest, I'll catch up you" I stated and it was true I needed to take a minute.

they all turned to Sensei "he's a lot faster than you guys think, he'll catch up" he replied "alright, just don't take to long" Vechs stated "I won't" I answered after They left I began wondering what the voice wanted me to do by waiting. 'Go, down the hall until you hear a call for help.' It answered, I sighed and listened, I began walking forward down the hall until the ship suddenly rocked from side to side then tilted in the direction I was heading."HELP, SOMEONE, ANYONE HEL-l-lp me" someone screamed, I ran to where the voice was. The voice belonged to a girl, and it sounded like she had a slight Russian accent, but I couldn't tell if I had heard right. Then I saw her trapped under a large wooden crate, and the water was to her thighs and was higher as the ship sank. "Please Please help me" she called, I didn't answer, I just lifted the crate with a lot of effort, and sheesh whatever was inside the crate, it was freaking heavy. "Go go go" I growled, and she immediately began crawling out from under the crate as fast as she could "thanks" she thanked me "welcome" I said "we need to keep moving, and we can't go forward so we need to back that way" stated as I ran back up the now uphill way I came. I went up until I to the hallway were the bunks were. And now the boat had slanted to a 35* angle.

'CRAP, I AM IN A BIG LOAD OF CRAP RIGHT NOW' "my name's Ryko" I called back to the girl I had saved "I'm Pixel" she replied "nice to meet you" she added "And it's nice to meet you too Pixel" we ran up the slanted stairs and onto the deck. the moment we came through all h*** broke loose once again. Crew members and soldiers drew their guns and were getting ready to fire, time seemed to slow as I took out my "Rippers" and I began firing away. I killed the first five easily, something I'm not proud of, and the armor I wore took a few bullets and lasers before I could kill them. I hated killing, it was thievery of someone else's life before they should have died, but it was either me or them. "So much death, and for what" Pix sighed "I wish it didn't have to be this way" I replied "come on we have to keep moving" I added. Right as I went to open the door, the ship tilted back even farther suddenly and I was thrown into a wall.

Pix was on the wall near me, "why the in the heck's blazes do I get the feeling that no one's going to help us" I asked nobody "probably because no is" she answered "jee thanks, I feel so much better" I said sarcastically "sorry" "it's al-" I never got to finish because the ship started to break apart. "GRAB MY HAND" I yelled, Pix reached and we managed to hold on. I was hanging on the a bent metal pipe for my dear life. "Well this is not the way I wanted to die, I imagined myself surrounded by family and talking to them like I wasn't dying, but was. BUT NOO I'M GOING TO FREEZE, BE CRUSHED, IMPALED, DROWN, OR BE SHOT" I yelled "well that's certainly cheery" she retorted sarcastically.

And things kept getting worse, and worse, I was slipping and there was no way for me to cling on. On finger went, then the next, my third and I fell. I didn't know how to react, We were going to die, and there was no one to help us. We both plunged into the ice cold water, but I wasn't going out yet, not without a fight I wasn't dying. My head broke throughout the surface and I took in a large gulp of air. I still had Pix in my hands and I lifted her until she had her head above the surface. And she was knocked out, 'great, just great.'

A large wave rolled over me and I felt the air in my lungs burst out from the icy blast. It kept me under for I don't know how long, but I did know I needed to get some air. I swam up as best as I could but it was getting hard to move. My head broke through again and I gulped in as much air as I could, before another wave hit me dragging me under. This time I let it, I didn't have enough strength left in me to live, so I just closed my eyes and waited for death.

After who knows how long it felt like hours, but was probably just seconds I heard someone fall into the ocean to suffer the same fate as me, But that's not what happened.

I could hear someone swimming around me, and I felt something pull me and Pix up. Soon I found myself in the helicopter with my teammates. "Did you really think we would let you die today kid" Vechs stated. "yes" I answered "well it's a good think you were wrong" Digs commented "thanks" I said my teeth chattering "So whoze the pretty lass here" Gaz asked "P-P-pix-el, f-f-fou-u-und her t-r-rap-ped under a cr-r-rate wh-i-ile the ship was sin-n-nkin-g-g" I answered. I knew survival101 if you had wet cloths on in ice cold wether you needed to take off anything wet. so I took off my armor and cloths, well not my underwear, "can I have som-m-methi-i-ing to cover up" I asked "here kid" Sensei answered as he gave me his B.L.A.C.K Jacket. "T-t-than-k-ks" he nodded and sat back down on seat that wasn't taken. :"mission control, this is Cap. Kyper smith, were heading back to the lens, we'll give you our report there": Kyper said over the radio.

* * *

Mission: the awakening

Place: Tharx, The Inferno Mines

Time: 12:00 A.M, January, first, 2011

POV: mine / author / 3rd person

(the song "TH3 AWAK3N1NG" is now playing made by "Ivan Torrent")

(WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE VIOLENCE)

deep in the mountains of obsidian spire, and in the prison only know as the Inferno Mines, the only prisoner a demon turned to stone stood still for over three thousand years. He was a demon of great and terrible power and had caused much grief in the days he had roamed the lands of Tharx. This demon, had been turned to stone for what he had done, by Cryen Celdeck, (C-decked) a Dragon born in royal blood who swore that he and his children would protect the world from threats like demons, and Kyper Shadeslayer, a lei kmari (L-a, k-m-R-E) (a creature that's half wolf, half dragon) born of royal blood who swore that he and his children would hate and kill all evil. But what damage had been done would take thousands of years to repair, and slowly his power grew while imprisoned, slowly breaking the curse upon him. The demon knew it was just a matter of time before he could cause more chaos, death, and destruction.

slowly the spell cracked, crumbled, and broke down. But today, today was the day he vowed to break out. A defining *CRACK* ripped through the air and echoed out of the Mine. But to everyone else it sounded like lava splitting open another large rock, *CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK* four glowing orangish red cracks ripped over the statue and *CRACK* the fifth broke the spell. And Cyris the virus was free once more. "Aaaagggghhhhhh it feeeeeeelllssss soooooo good to move again" he moaned as he popped and clinked his joints.

Cyris was a demon in a dead human's body, or what was left of it. he was about 7.6 feet tall, most of his chest is held together by wires and his armor, he has a jet pack built into his back, his arms are two clawed robotic hands that connect to miniguns for his fore arms connected to pistons, joints, and a ammunition cables, he is covered in glowing blood red lines and black splotches, the left side of his face is pitch black with a blood red lightning like scar, the right side of his face is a white metal seamlessly fused together, his right eye is a pitch black optic, while his left eye is a bright orangish blood red and the pupil is almost the exact same color just slightly darker, all of his teeth are like a shark's, his hair is pitch black with red streaks running through it, he wears metal boots that came all the way up to his knees, jet black jeans torn with holes, and ripped fingerless grey gloves, that were wet from the blood on his hands that never seemed to dry.

He looked over the run down and melting sand stone caverns and walked a little to relax himself for a bit. "So this place hasn't changed much, it's a bit worse than when I last saw it, but still the same." he said for no reason, then he snuck through what little shadows there were, keeping out of sight and out of mind. "Me ak e m loakos a sketonle" Cyris whispered in eldomin the langage of magic, and himself look like a skeleton. He crept slowly along the walls and as far away for a guard's sight. He charged much faster than any normal undead could have across a large cavern. "Me ak e m femlsy" he whispered once he was in the shadows and now looked like himself again.

He crept the of the until he reached a large stone bridge. But he stepped on a thin dry piece of bone and a small snap bounced off the walls "Yo Ajax did you hear that" one of the guards asked "Yeah I did Hesh" Ajax replied the both aimed their guns at the noise but they were meet with shots and bullets. Cyris stepped out the shadows and walked over the guards he had just killed. The second gun shots broke out, all h*** broke loose. miners, guards, and soldiers scurried everywhere getting weapons, sounding the alarm, hiding, and getting ready for a fight.

"BRACE AND BAR THE DOORS, ARCHERS TO THE TOP OF THE MINE, YOU TOO IF YOU HAVE A RPG, GRENADE LAUNCHER, OR MINIGUN. MEN WITH RIOT SHIELDS AT THE FRONT OF EACH DOOR, GO GO GO GO" the lead Captain, Jasher yelled "Aghh so that how you want die, well it's your funeral." Cyris laughed he changed his left arm into a mini gun and charged into the first level of the prison. Breaking down the door with ease, the guards and soldiers were the first ones to open fire, and they were followed by the miners. But sadly there attempt to stop Cyris was in vain, fore he was not affected by the bullets. Some men with riot shields were brave enough to try to smack Cyris down but they were kill by the demon's clawed hand.

All men backed away, but kept attacking. "I think I've played enough games" Cyris said as he began firing away with his mini gun arm the red hot flaming bullets passed through all the men and killing them. They all fell over and Cyris watched their blood pool up with a sick twisted smile plastered to his face. He barged through the next door and killed all the men with no effort.

"No please don't kill me" one of the miners said as he backed away. Cyris's sick smile widen as he shot the man and left he body in flames. The next door he shot down and rammed into it, crushing all men blow it. he ran forward killing men left and right leaving no survivors. Whenever he was block by a door, Cyris wouldn't stop, he would just keep running and crash through leaving a small hole in the bashed doors. Not a single soul was even able to scratch Cyris's armor, but one did manage to cut some of the exposed wires on the demon's side. 'Fragg, Oh no matter I will fix it later' the poor men were being slaughtered and there was nothing they could do about it.

He just blazed thought each level killing all men, and had burn most of their bodies, and enjoyed watching them burn. Then he came to level five's bridge, and was completely exposed to the men at top. "FIRE" Jasher yelled. Thousands upon thousand of bullets, RPGS, and arrows rained down Toward Cyirs. A sold wall of metal, wood, and explosives. "Well this aught interesting" Cyris said. The lethal wall of projectiles slammed into Cyris, and a plume of smoke left from the rockets obscured what was left in view. Miners, soldiers, and guards cheered when they thought the demon was dead. (The song "five years" is now playing made by "Blake Neely")

But a sudden movement chautght Jasher's eye "WAIT THIS ISN'T OVER" he yelled as the smoke cleared. There hovering where the bridge once, was Cyris. He began luaghing, a dark, cruel, and sick sound. "did you really think that would kill me, because if you did. You are sorely mistaken" Cyris blankly stated as fear and pure dread washed over each of the men. "NOW PREPARE TO DIEEE" Cyris shouted his voice changing into a hiss and the end. "LIKL TMEH ALL NI DAKR SESN AN D HIWT NI NOFRE" Cyris yelled casting the a spell that would kill all weak willed men in blindness and fire.

Screams of pain and fear ripped thought The Inferno Mines and echoed of the large cavern walls. "Oh I'm not done yet, ohh not by a long shot" Cyris said his twisted smile widening unrealisticly large as if he were the joker. using his jet pack Cyris flew throuth the halls killing any men left who had survived the spell. And after hours of killing Cyris finally made it to the top. "So your the last one" Cyris started to say "pity" He finished

"Do, you really think, I will let you leave, Cyris" Jasher panted "no" Cyris replied getting off and extended the claws on his right hand, making a high pitched metal against metal "Zing" noise when he did. (listen to when Oliver pulls an arrow into his bow on "arrow", that's the noise Cyris's claws just made)

"but I don't need your permission, all I need is for you to be dead" Cyris stated, grabbing on to Jasher, who tried to stop Cyris by plunging a dagger into his chest. But the small blade shattered apart upon contact with the demon's armor. "A pitiful attempt to end me..." Cyris started "captain Jasher" He replied "yes, a pitiful attempt to end me Jasher, you should have let me leave, maybe then I might have let you and your men live" "to h*** with you demon, the Devil himself could come here and I still wouldn't let you leave, so die in this h*** hole for all I care." "Well now, that's a shame now isn't it? Take a good look around you _Jasher_,because these are the last things you'll ever see" Cyris raised his hand and brought it down on Jasher, silting his throat. Jasher made a gagging/gurgling noise as he died, a pool of blood quickly forming from the wound. Cyris stepped in the pool of blood and walked to the door that would let him out of the mines and to his freedom.

* * *

**So that ends the prologue or chapter one how ever you want to look at it. I hoped you liked it I post the next one out as soon as possible, if you want to know what everyone sounds like here's the list to look them up.**

**Ray Shadeslayer / Ryko Celdecked (C-decked) sounds like Zuko from avatar the last air bender. **

**Cyris the virus sounds like Mr. Gold / rumpelstiltskin from once upon a time.**

**Etho Slab sounds like Etho from Etho's lab on youtube**

**Vechs Helstone sounds like Vechs from Vechz1 on youtube**

**Shadow Black sounds like Shadow the hedgehog from sonic the hedgehog**

**Kyper Smith sounds like Steve Rogers from captain america**

**Digs sounds like Diggel from the show Arrow**

**Recker Tomson sounds like Raleigh Becket from pacific rim**

**P.I.X.E.L I have no real idea what I want her to sound like.**

**Gaz... I don't really know who I want him to sound like, and I know his speech is a little confusing, so just switch s's with z's it should help makes sense now**

**Please, Please leave a review, the more of them I get, the more I know you want me to update this story, and the faster it will be updated. Otherwise I might not post this very often. I really hope you like the story, and have faith in me I will not discontinue this story. And if I don't want to work on the series anymore, I will stop after I finish the book. But that's not going to happen. ****IS ANYONE EVEN READING THIS? **Anyway this is lightning hawk and I'll see you in the next chapter, peace. ;)


	2. The Sky Captain

**WELLLLLL** **hello again everybody lightning here with another chapter** **and I decided to change up a few things from the original storyline of Transfomers Prime, but frost I'd like to say that the reason the bots weren't in the last chapter was because I had no idea how to put them in. But here's the list of things I'm changing.**

**1: smokescreen has been with the bots the whole time for this AU.**

**2: predicons and maximals are still on the earth**

**3: Starscream Puts his clone's T-cog into himself when he loses his to M.E.C.H**

**4: Predicons rising never happens, along with many of the episodes in season2 and 3**

**5: agent Fowler is not as useless as he is in the original storyline**

**6:Bumble Bee is black and yellow instead of yellow and black**

**7: Arcee is the second in command of _all_ autobots because Ultra Magnus died to Dreadwing**

**8****: (I will stop here so I don't spoil anything big for later chapters) Arcee is Optimus's niece**

**And as always I'm sorry for any misspells, if the story get boring, or hard to understand. And sorry for me being hectic at the end of last chapter, that was me being random, sorry about that. And if you want to know why this hasn't been posted sooner it's because, I have school, my personal life is getting in the way, I've been re re re re re editing then making new drafts and re edit again, and I haven't been getting ideas lately.**

**and oh I forgot to put this in the last chapter. This is a ****transformers prime and the world I made up crossover with some, **call of duty (or CoD) MW2-Ghosts, and TRON crossovers. and the reason this is not in the crossover section is NO ONE would read it if I placed this story there. I should also mention some of the charters that I've made up have traveled through time so it might get a little confusing if you didn't know that. And wow I can't believe I have to point this out, this story is about WAR, and apparently I had to point that out to some people who didn't understand what the title "war fighters" meant. -_-. sorry about my little rant I don't like it when people don't use their brains.

**I'd like to thank JasonVUK for the Fav., follow, and review.**

**but I'll stop blabbing, AND GET ON WITH THE STORY.**

"talking"

'thinking'

;"via bond";

(author or me talking)

_"Bee talking"_

berth = bed

frame = body

helm = head

CPU = mind/brain

faceplate = face

optic = eye

audio sensors = ears

Dentals = teeth

glossia = tongue

voice box = voice ?

chassis = chest

spark = heart

servo = hand

digit = finger

ped = foot

Creator = parent

Mate = fiancee (I think I spelled it right but I don't know)

sparkmate = husband or wife

Bonded = Sparkmates who have a mental bond and can speak to each other telepathically with little effort.

via bond = the mental bond between a Sparkling and his or her's creator's. This is also shared between siblings adopted or not.

femme = female/ girl/ woman

mech = male/ boy/ man

sparkling = baby/ child/ toddler

online/d/ing = alive/ living/ life/ birth

offline/d/ing = dead/ killed/ died/ murrdered/ death/ diying

stasis lock = coma

infa cycle = a century to a cybertronian (which is 120,000 years to us)

Mega cycle = a decade to a cybertronian (which is 12,000 years to us)

cycle = a year to a cybertroian (which is 1,200 years to us)

Jore = a month to a cybertronian (which is 100 years to us)

vorn = a week to a cybertronian (which is 25 years to us)

solar cycle = 1 day

Pit = Hell

allspark = the afterlife

fragg = f*** or frick

Scrap = crap or crud

slag = s***

venting = breathing

does anyone know what the cybertronian cus word for d*** is?

**I do not own anything except for Ray Shadeslayer the sky captain, Ember The red wolf, OC's, and the places I make up. (Plus I im sorry if I happen to make anyone feel like I stole their ideas, just know that was just a coincidence and unintentional)**

* * *

-It's been ten years ... you start to forget, the things you should remember, and you can't stop remembering, the things you should forget... we've always had the power, but not anymore, all we have now, is each other... Were ghosts, fighting for something that can't be killed...Soldiers stand against their enemy, but ghosts, haunt them-

Logan from CoD (call of duty) ghosts trailer

* * *

Mission: Iacon relic hunt

Place: Autobot base

Time: 3:35 A.M / may / fifteenth / 2023

POV: Arcee

I walked into the main room or "mission control" as Miko would sometimes call it, along with Ember, Smokescreen, and bumble Bee.

"So which relic do you think we'll find" Smokescreen asked

_"no idea, it could be any of the ones that haven't been found"_ Bee replied

"well no duh, theres no way the cons would just throw away one of the relics" Ember commented

_"you know what meant"_ Bee shot back.

I ignored them and kept walking. "So where are we going?" I asked as I neared the main computer screen that Ratchet always worked at.

"Arizona, the Grand Canyon, to be specific" Ratchet answered. "and to our knowledge, the decepticons have not yet detected this energy signal coming from the relic" he added

"even though this gives us an advantage, I suspect that it will not last long, if we are to keep this relic out of decepticon servos we must act now, rather than later." Optimus stated then added "Ratchet, open the ground bridge"

Ratchet pulled the lever to the ground bridge and the green and blue vortex whirled to life.

"Autobots, transform and roll out" Optimus called (yeah not the best word to use I know)

as he transformed into his "big rig" form, and the rest of team prime followed him through the swirling vortex. When we came out on the other side all we could see were two very tall red, yellow, tan, brown, and a mix of any color of that range walls. A small (small to the cybertronians) muddy river flowed through the gap of these two walls, and uneven overhangs with buildings carved into them, all of them looked to be made from a mixture of clay, rock, earth, and sand. Plants grew anywhere they were able to in the extremely over heated environment, most of the looked as dry and hash as the area the grew in.

The chasm was completely lit up in a navy blue/white light from the moon and casted dark shadows that were almost black against the light. The sky itself was bright and completely clear, and the temperature show on my H.U.D was 79 Fahrenheit or 26.111 celsius. 'slagg this heat here is worst than jasper' I continued to look around when I noticed a large cave entrance, about the size of two Optimus's.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here, we're going to have to go in the dark creepy cave aren't we" Smokescreen blurted

"thank you for stating the obvious Smokescreen, Yes we're going into the dark creepy cave, But your more than welcome to stay if your scared" I replied, Smokescreen stiffened, then his face plate contorted into a grimmest.

"I am not scared of a cave" Smokescreen answered then added in a low voice "fragging femme" I turned and looked him straight into his optics

"what was that Smokescreen, I don't think I heard you right, fragging femme" I asked in a monotone voice hinted with a hiss. He paled and stuttered his words "n-n-nothing mam" "I thought so" I replied in the same tone.

We started walking again, hopefully we didn't too much time "Why did you have to to do that smokey? You know Arcee hates you. So why do things like that to make her hate you even more?" Ember whispered to Smokescreen.

Whatever was his response was he used a private com lick line to the maximal instead of answering aloud. 'Its better he holds his mouth shut so we all don't have to hear his annoying blabbing' I jumped into the darkness of the cavern. turning on my night vision, I saw the cavern extended over a hundred feet, and a hundred feet wide in a perfectly shaped sphere with only a ped sized nick at the bottom of it to disfigure the sphere, and four tunnels each pointing in different direction laid at the center "equator" of the sphere. (I didn't know how else to describe it with out taking too much space)

The sound of rocks falling and bouncing off the ground caught my attention and I turned around to see the rest of the team slide down the sphere. Looking at the his surroundings Optimus assessed the situation.

:"we'll speak only on the communication links from this point forth. Do I make my self clear": Optimus radioed over

:"crystal": Ember answered

_:"yes sir":_ Bee replied

:"yes commander": I answered in a monotone voice

:"only com links from this point, got it": Bulk replied. Smokescreen didn't say anything, he just looked unhappy.

:"smokescreen": Optimus asked

:"yeah, yeah I heard you, no com links.": he stated through the public channel just as unhappy as he looked. My uncle and commander suddenly looked slightly annoyed, and was probably informing Smokescreen that he would like to have a meeting with him when we get back to base.

:"We will seperate into four groups, Ember I suggest you go with Arcee, Bulkhead I think it best if you come with me, Bumble Bee you will be going on own, as will Smokescreen": Optimus stated

:"alright then let's move": I called out over the com. Everyone nodded and choose a tunnel to go down.

:"come on Ember": I said over the com link to the maximal and gestured for her to follow. she did the equivalent of a wolf jogging to catch up with me. In her alt mode she stood as tall as my waist, four months ago I had hated this femme because I thought she could have been a predacon, but now I saw her as a sweet sparkling wanting nothing more than a family to care for her.

:"Arcee may I ask you something?": Ember asked as we moved through the tunnel :"shoot": I replied

:"umm please don't get mad at me for asking you this but, (sighs) I know you lost Tail Gate and Cliff Jumper, and that they were like brothers to you, but I sometimes hear you say the name Raid or something like that when your crying, may I ask why?": then she quickly added :"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked-":

:"Look, I understand that you must be curious, but that is my private life, please stay out of it": I answered then I realize, I had been rude and added :"Sorry, that was rude. It's just I've never gotten over his loss, Jack's helped me through Tail Gate and Cliff's deaths. but Razor is not a topic I talk about to anyone":

:"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but ask. My high sensitivity hearing tends to make me curious": she replied

:"it's alright, but let's just change the subject":

:"ok... umm what was Cybertron like before the war?": she asked

:"(chuckles) there wasn't any other world like it, in its prime Cybertron was a world with the most advance technology, the entire planet was a giant city with many levels, most of the lowest levels were abandoned. (like in Transformers Cybertron with the giant planet "gigantor" or something like that) the upper most level was home to the wealthy, high authority, and "true or noble blood", the mid levels were reserved for the mid class mechs and femmes, and lower levels were mostly filled with thief's, slaves, and homeless mechs and femmes. ": I explained :"I lived in the higher levels with my family, an-": we turned a corner and I dropped what I was saying.

"Unbelievable" I whispered disregarding Optimus's order not to openly speak aloud

:"umm Arcee, hello, why are you just standing there gawking like that?": Ember asked

"a crystal garden, but there are none left, or there shouldn't be any left from what I know, but here one is" I said more to my self than to Ember

:"umm Arcee, I'm getting a bad vibe about this": Ember said in a half worried, half warning tone

I knew of Ember's abillty to sense danger when it was near, but how could something so beautiful be dangerous. I went to touch one of the crystals, reaching out to feel its smooth surface. Suddenly the sound of a T-cog activated and a servo grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back.

:"Arcee it's not what you think it is, just watch": she stated, as she picked up a rather large rock and threw it at the crystal, the second the two objects touched each other a bright flash followed by a loud stone and electric cracking erupted from the crystals. "what? How?" I asked shocked

:"their not what you think they are commander, besides we need to move on, before the cons find the relic": she stated

:"right, sorry, I don't know what I what thinking": I replied

:"it can happen to anyone": she said mimicking me from after a scouting incident form three months ago.

We walked through the deadly crystal garden, careful not to touch any of the trapped crystals. :"I wonder why someone would trapped these crystals, unless-": Ember started :"unless there was something here, someone didn't want to have found": I finished we kept walking, my blasters ready to attack. Ember had her razor shaper claws engaged, and ready for battle. the garden eventually lead to another tunnel, and we traveled down it. Skulls, both human and cybertronian lined the tunnel's wall, giving this place an eerie, and dead feel to the tunnel.

:"Arcee why are there so many skulls here? And why are there Cybertronian skulls here": Ember asked sounding scared and sickened.

:"I don't know Ember, but don't like it, and a better question to ask is, why are there so many cybertronian skulls here? and why didn't they report this planet to cybertron when they had the chance?": I answered

:"that's what scares me, why are there so many, and what or who killed them": she asked sounding frightened.

We turned one of the bends and came to a wide cavern miles wide, with a seemingly bottomless pit around a mile wide pillar, and large stone bridge connecting to it. Both my and Ember's mouths dropped 'holy Fragging goodness, what the pit is this place?'

:"umm so do we just walk across or is it another trap?": Ember asked keeping her eyes on the large cavern.

:"it's probably another trap": I replied as I picked up a small stone and chucked it. The rock skidded along the bridge and rolled to a stop, nothing happened so we began walking across.

:"ummm Arcee, ummmm, do you have any idea what's at the end of this bridge?":

:"no, but the has to be something we can't see from here, why would someone just put all those traps there for nothing? And I just hope that something is the relic so we can get the pit out of here.":

once we had crossed the bridge we could see the caved in part of the pillar and a cybertronian device sitting upon a pedestal. I slid down the slop and toward the pedestal, I knew this had to be a trap, but what the trap was I didn't know. Reaching to grab it I tried to touch it but my servo instantly was shocked by an electric sphere. After a few try's, I noticed that it only shocked me when I was looking at the relic, if it was the relic. I looked away a took a hold of the device the best I could without looking at it. and it slowly came out of the sphere it was sealed in, no matter how hard I pulled on the device. 'Come on, hurry up' finally it slid off the pedestal and I could more easily carry it.

:"well that was easy": Ember commented, and jinx, a loud wind rushing / sucking noise filled the cavern and it kept getting louder.

:"WE NEED TO MOVE": I shouted over the com as I jumped over the steep slop, back up to Ember.

I took off running across the bridge with Ember right at my side, keeping pace. We ran back up the deadly crystal garden and back into the first open cavern. during the entire time the wind pulling us back to the large cavern kept getting stronger and louder. By the time we had finally reach the place from where we started, we were venting hard, and exhausted.

"Ohh jeesh, thaaaat, isss, soomething, I NEVER, WANT TO DO THAT AGAIN!" Ember stated venting hard

"haha I agree" I replied laughing in hysteria.

:"Ratchet can you give us me and Ember a ground bridge?": I asked on the public com

:"yes, and is there a problem?": he asked

:"no, be me and Ember found something of interested, and we'll show you at base": I answered as I walked through the bridge.

* * *

Mission: none

Place: earth, Alaska near "whiteout"

Time: 6:30 P.M / may / fifteenth / 2023

POV: Ray

(the song "stay frosty-MW3 soundtrack" is playing made by "thesession" it's hard to find so here's a link for it on youtube /lGjNo7ziBiA)

For the last five hours I've been sitting in a plane the U.S government had provided, along with at least twenty soldiers, with most of them acting like rookies. Five hours of complete boredom, and silence. Time seemed to ow down to a crawl, and it was driving me mad. If I was on a sniping mission, I wouldn't have been so bored because I would at least be doinhg something to pass the time. But here I had nothing to do or talk about to someone. So I just waited for the plane's door to open, so I could parachute out.

"Alright rookies, and captain, we'll be passing over "Whiteout" in three minutes so get ready to jump." The copilot yelled back

'FINALLY' "and oh don't get cocky rookies, and jump without a parachute like you have a death wish" she added. I smirked under my ninja mask, no one knew I was about to jump off without a parachute, I didn't need one. Soon a red flashing and buzzing light mark it was time to jump, just as the plane door slowly dropped.

"GO GO GO GO" the pilot yelled over the sound of wind I didn't need to be told what to do and I jumped out, almost embracing the frigid Alaskan air.

The sound of rushing wind meet my ears, and snow began to blur my vision. I shot straight down rushing past all the rookie soldiers ahead of me, I was rapidly rushing to the ground, but this didn't bother me. I had jumped off skyscrapers, helicopters, and cliffs plenty of times to know how to get down to the ground quickly, but stay safe from any major harm. I breathed in hard, trying to get in as much cold air into my lungs before hitting the ground. When I felt I should slow down I unfurled my hawk like wings and slowly decelerated and landed on a building's roof hard. After landing I hid my wings from sight and jumped down on to the frost covered road. I could hear gun shots over by the "caves" of the small ghost town. Red and black paint balls began hitting walls and vehicels from shots being missed. I knew I wasn't in any real danger here, but I still didn't like getting hit by paint balls, especially against my bare skin.

Sticking to anything that would give me cover from the barges of paint balls, but most of the time I had to sprint across an area with no cover, which in turn a whole bunch of rookies began shooting at me. Of corse I tried to dodge the oncoming balls of paint but to no luck. By the time I was out of shooting range, I was completely covered in red and black paint on more part of my cloths. '(mentally sighs) I have to clean them' I looked at the large, wide, round mountain that could easily be mistaken for a very large hill, the place that marked where my hidden tempory base was located. I thought about who knew where this temp. base was. So far it was just me, the president (of the U.S), and the other Parödons. (pair-O-don)

Once out of sight of the small ghost town, I began sprinting faster than any normal human being. In fact I was sprinting at a place most cars would be able to keep up with. 'eighty miles or so miles per hour if I remember correctly.' speeding along the icy shoreline of the ocean next me, I tried not to fall in as sudden gusts would push me toward the ice cold water. Other than that nothing really happened on my way to my temp. base. I slowed to a jog when I could finally see the base's frost covered run way (for planes what else would it be for) and large frozen steel doors.

Once in range of the base's door they automatically opened and I jogged on through into the once abandon missile silo, as the doors closed shut with an audible thud, behind me. The words "YOU'RE A KILLER RAY" echoed in my mind made me flinch, I knew who had said that to me but I couldn't remember his name. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts from the memory and walked over to the training room which was a long, tall oval shaped room filled with stationary targets and targets which could move sideways, up, down, back forth had it's own dedicated section, weights and anything related to them we replaced neatly along a bench press away from the firing range, a mini rock wall that went up about 15 feet covered another small section of the room, several punching bags With and least twice as many laid on the ground Broken, strong steel rods that were held in place by some more steel poles lined in one long section placed in a style that you would only expect a gymnastic to be able to cross, and a piece of metal that I had beaten senseless since I had found ten years ago laid in its own little corner. (the song "moment of inhertia"is playing made by"thesession" it's hard to find on youtube so here's the link /CqczZE0S-Tc)

Along the walls were displays with more armors, weapons, firearms,and equipment such as swords, boots, chest plates, leggings, helmets, gauntlets, rifles, light machine guns, launchers, shields, bows, arrows, bullets, grenades, missiles, and many more things that I don't care to mention. I continued walking through the room not interested in training for the time being. A desk with three HD computers on it which I used for my own reasons. Next to that was a pile of targets stacked neatly on top of each other. A 30 foot ladder rested against a wall for fixing pipes, light bulbs, or whatever I needed to fix up on the ceiling. There was also stairs that lead to a second level for either watching someone train and or to be used as a place for the countless projects I was working on.

I walked over to my desk and checked to see what I had missed for the last three days. So far all I had missed was Cyber posting _hundreds_ of random posts and tweets on his twitter account "crazy psychopath does", I took a look some of the newer ones he posted not expecting anything but gibberish "The sky captain is moody *puts on a troll face*" "I'm eating lunch" "I love shooting the h*** out of stuffed animals ):D" "Adds and Pix sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G :p" "oh, I found BTC in a UHC :D" "I CAN NEVER DIE HAHAHAHAHAHA SUCK IT MORTALS :D" "I wil DESTROY EVERYTHING *grins evilly*" "oh hey I just played sonic . exe, IT WAS GREAT :)" I almost did a double take on that one, I only saw the first level of it and (shudders) it was horrible. 'I hate horror games' "Im gonna steal a nuke" "aahahsygejdyfirnwjfd" "I love to pull mericless pranks on... EVERYBODY :D" and everything else I saw was of similar content.

dumb news I didn't care about, my wife and Jeb going on a lead to find Mavarov, Vert won another race against some person I didn't know, Etho and Vechs were on a scouting mission trying to find info on where Cyris might be,'the dang demon always seems to vanish into thin air when he wants to' Docm failing again at trying to perfect his portable teleporter gun, and more spam from Cyber. 'hang that reaper, and send him to h***' then I spent another hour or so hacking the U.S.A's goverment files on the "Ether". After a hour of sure aching and nothing found, I gave up. I looked up "the dark planet", but found nothing on what I was looking for. I looked at the faded piece of paper taped to my computer screen. "the list" of names of people I needed to hunt down and kill or bring back into the light of good, to stop the blood war from ever happening.

5) Silas

4) Mavarov

3) Megatron

2) the man who keeps appearing in my dreams and mirrors

**_1) CYRIS!_**

I also saw a picture of my old team. me, Kyper, Shadow, Gaz, Vertex, Digs, Sensei, and Vechs. The memories of how they died replayed in my head.

* * *

Mission: birds prey

Place: Tharx, the ruined city of terria

Time: 2:34 A.M / april / tenth / 2013 ( three thousand years ago for Ray)

POV: Ray

(the song "Wasteland" is now playing made by "" here's the link)

"COME ON RYKO THE COPPER'S THIS WAY" Vechs yelled over the raging sounds of war. I was sprinting like a bat out of h*** toward the helicopter, and I knew if I stopped the dark ops chasing us would undoubtably kill me and the others. I turned a left then a right, almost falling off the roof of a three story building, the straight, and finally another left. By the time Vechs, Sensei, and me reached the helicopter the rest of the team had already piled in. Unfortunately for us that meant there wasn't enough room for us.

"THERE ISN'T ROOM FOR US, YOU HAVE TO GO ON WITHOUT US" I yelled

"WE CAN MAKE ROOM, COME ON JUST GET IN" Vertex shouted back over the helicopters blades I could see the fear in her eyes again, the fear of losing a family member.

"RYKO'S RIGHT YOU HAVE TO GO ON WITHOUT US" Sensei shouted

"I HAVE TO LEAVE NOW AND THEIR RIGHT, THEY WON'T FIT." The pilot yelled

"THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY" she replied "TRUST US, WE'VE MADE IT THROUGH WORSE" I yelled as the began to leave.

"so were suck out here in this h*** hole, great, just fan flipping great" Vechs sarcastically stated

"well it could be-" I started, suddenly a blinding orange and white light followed by the sound of a bomb going off and destroying everything in its path ripped through the air. For a solid one moment time stood still then everything happened in a blur.

"QUICK GET SOME COVER" I yelled.

Not waiting for them to respond I grabbed both of them and quickly threw us behind a broken wall barely big enough for us. Then the blinding light was everywhere, heat, dry fiery heat followed burning what skin was exposed to the air and singeing some of my hair. I closed my eyes so they wouldn't get burned by the heat. And the sound, a loud ripping, cracking, rushing wind, and thundering sound, that drowned out all other noise to the point my ears began to ring like they were inside a church's bell being rung over and over again in a storm. Then, nothing, everything was dead silent. I opened my eyes again to see Vechs and Sensei with their hands over their ears. Slowly they began to move again

"Are you guys alright" I asked but I didn't hear it, my ears were still ringing.

After a few minutes I could hear again.

"you guys ok" Vechs asked I nodded, but Sensei didn't move

"it should have been us on the chopper, not them" he finally replied. Then I noticed the sky was red and black, with ash falling from the sky

"we need to move" Sensei stated

I took a look around, the ruined city was now almost obliterated, only a few building were in sight, the sky was a deathly black and many shades of red making everything look and feel dead, hopeless, and ghostly. "Thank the Lord God were still alive" I mumbled

"yeah, I can't say the same for anyone else though, (sighs) the dark ops are sick and twisted people, I mean they just nuked their own men just to kill a team of seven soldiers" Vechs sighed

"well talking about how demented those b**** are isn't going to help" Sensei stated. My mouth dropped

"did you really just cus Sensei" I asked shocked

"yes, now we need to get the h**** blazes out of this heck hole, and if my memory is correct there is a military base sixty miles dew east of here" he answered.

"We're going to hijack something aren't we?" I asked

"you want to live right" Sensei replied

"yes" I answered

"then yes we are going to hijack something, because they sure aren't going to give us something, now get up we need to move" he said I tried to stand but but my left leg burned with pain.

"My leg's broken and I can't stand on my own" I stated

"then we'll help you walk, no one gets left behind" Vechs stated with a sad smile

They lifted me by the arms and we slowly made our way to the ground and to the military base.

"Which way did you say was east" Vechs asked

"umm... just a second let me get my compass out, ah, this way" Sensei said pointing in the direction we needed to go. Then everything slowly faded into darkness.

* * *

(the song "terminality" is now playing made by "the session" here's the link on soundcloud /thesecession/terminality)

I gasped from the memory, what was I in? And how did it involve me? "Who was I in my first life" I muttered to my self, I almost expected an answer, but I knew it would never come, at least not yet anyway. 'There is a time and a place for these questions.' a still small voice in the back of my head whispered. I sighed and got out of the chair I was sitting in. I began to walk to stairs that lead up the to the second level of the training room which served as a viewing area. The sounds of war replaying in my head, sounds of war, of pain, of death, gun shots began to sound like rapid humming, missiles, mines, and bombs began to sound too simlar to thunder. Men and women shouted everywhere, rain and fire sounded as one, everything felt dead, worthless, hopeless, pain ripped through my body every time one of my wounds was jolted from the force of my shooting.

the eyes of they men and women I looked at were lifeless. Even the ones that weren't dead seemed just dead. eveything was blurred and echoed, voices began to sound like one then began to overlap each other. 'Why must I suffer, why must I remember all pain and death in my life while I remember almost nothing of my childhood, my personal life, even my own name, Ryko Celdecked seems foreign to me, no, I am not Ryko, Ryko died years ago in the vat of Radic (r-A-D-ic), I am Ray Shadeslayer, and I make my own destiny. It doesn't matter who I was, all that matters is who I am _today_.'

I turned left seeing I could no longer move forward if I didn't want to walk off the platform, and my right was a wall. The cat walk that stretched across the room, and lead to many other cat walks, most of them had no railing to keep a person from falling. crossing the cat walk I came to a room filled with over hundred s of prototype weapons, tools, equipment, and machinery. Using my H.E.D.S phones I put the song "salt of the earth" made by "love drug"(I really suggest you listen to it, the song is amazing, but here are the lyrics to it along with the link to the video its on /GuEdzCyf8yY) on and it immediately began playing. The sound of glass breaking being broken rewound then being broken again and again (or metal chains being whipped on to the ground) followed by a piano having it's keys pounded on as hard as they could and electric guitar being sprung with the same force, blared loud in my deaf ears. (Ok this something you need to know, Ray has been deaf ever since he was born. And without his H.E.D.S phones he can't hear anything)

_"Oh, like the salt of the earth, Each correction makes us stronger, Absconder, in happiness, yeah." the song now went back to the piano, breaking glass, and guitar. But this time the instrumental was followed by some drums._

I walked up to a pile of books I had yet to put in their places, I took two very old, dark brown leather back covered books. Titled the holy bible, king James version and the Book of Mormon another testament of Jesus Christ. and I went to a quite place, away from any technology and distraction.

_"Voyage up my river, full of tears it's yerking, Lookout now, doctor's unleashing, All this dangerous, this is dangerous, I can't hide your danger eyes, I can't hide your death selection" again it went back into an instrumental using its same beat_

I opened the door to the room I slept in every night for the past years. it was a small and humble room with only a closet, a long cot, a small coffee table, a tall but skinny lamp that sat upon it with it's light turned on, and a picture of me, my wife, my jacka** cousin Elemmento (L-i-men-t-O), and my newborn son, Leo. while I looked around gun shots rung clear through my mind.

_"One day I would've fallen so in love One day I would've painted reds and greens Of one who let me live long enough" the lyrics _(or the guy singing the song)_ paused for a moment to let a drummer rapidly bang on the drums for a second._

I opened up the bible to read "Exodus 3 through 6" (if you don't have a king Jame's bible or a Book of Mormon it won't affect the story too much other than Ray reading the history of his religion) men shouting at me from all sides made me flinch a bit as t'the memory of my ears ringing resurfaced.

_"But there are suits in love with their own poises, Hypocrites with no more voices Corporate cowards with no more choices" again the lyrics paused for a moment for the beat._

My eyes scanned through the events and records of what had happened many, many years ago. Inside my head the echoes of war still raged on like a thunder storm, I could remember feeling pain, guilt, hate, fear, regret, and crippled.

_"This is dangerous, this is dangerous, oh I can't hide your danger eye I can't hide your death selection" again the lyrics stopped and the beat of the music played on for a minute "All is lost for us if heaven All is lost for us if heaven fails All is, all is, all is, all is, all is" that was the end of the singing, but the beat continued until the glass breaking ended up being the last thing being used for the song when it stopped._

by the time The music had stopped I had finished reading and was about to get ready for bed. The second my head hit the pillow I instantaneously fell a sleep.

* * *

start of dream

Mission: none

Place: Halo Tharx (th-R-ax) outskirts of the twilight forest near the city of zethera

Time: unknown

POV: Ray

(the song "shoot to kill" is now playing made by "the session" here's the link /G_fW1thKYc8)

(WARRING DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE VIOLENCE)

I sprinted through the dark forest, running from a unseen foe. I had no weapons, fire arms, and no armor, and I knew I was out matched. So I did the only I could, I ran. "there is no escape, there is only, death" a voice yelled behind me yelled from within the darkness of the twilight forest. A feeling of dread slowly filled my body as who the voice belong to slowly gained on me.

"YOU CAN'T RUN AND YOU CAN'T HIDEEE AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA HA AHAHA HA AHA" the voice psychopathically screamed.

I kept running through the dark forest, a voice in the back of my head told me to not to look back, but not listening I took a peek. And the only thing I could see were two glowing blood dots in the darkness. Even more fear, this time ice cold, surged through my vanes. instead of slowing down and give up, I sped up, pushing myself as fast as I could go.

"YOUR RUNNING ONLY DELAYS YOUR DEATH" the voice laughed like a rioting mob gone mad.

I broke through the trees and now was in the city zethera on "twilight lane" as most called it. I kept running, hoping that I could somehow lose the man chasing me. I decided my best bet was using one of the sky scrapers and that was as far as I had got for a plan. 'WAIT I just realized something where is everybody?' I was just now realizing that there was nobody else in the city, it was completely abandoned. 'No time to think about that now, I need to focus on how to lose this guy' I smashed through a glass door and headed straight for the door that would lead to the stairs.

I charged at inhuman speeds up the stairs, and I kept pushing my self faster and faster. 'Come on, come on' I felt like I was going to die but I didn't care. I passed a sign that stated "floor 30" I still had a long way to go. I wasn't going fast enough so I jumped over the railing and up a level then I kicked off the wall and jumped over railings and on to the next level. I caught my self into a rhythm, run, kick off, run, jump, I kept doing this until I reached "level 500" I was now on the top floor and I could see the door to the roof.

I didn't even bother to open the door, I barged through using my super strength to breakdown the door. I full on surged out of the building and on to its roof, I didn't know what I was going to do, but I knew I was out of time. I kept running and leapt off the roof throwing all the weight I could forward. I was instantly meet with the sound of rushing wind, as I fell toward the closest building. Bracing myself for impact by running as fast as I could possibly move,and kept the rest of my body loose while leaning forward. My impact was hard, like a bag of bricks being thrown down on to a oncoming semi truck. I landed legs first and rolled forward, carrying most of my momentum forward instead of downward and sprung forward sprinting to the next closest building that was lower than I was on now. On this building I could see a SMG (Sub Machine Gun) Vepr, weather it was loaded or not still needed to be answered. I changed direction to the fire arm and grabbed it before I jump to the next closest building.

Again my impact was hard, but it wasn't nearly as hard as the first landing. I didn't look back to see if my stalker was still chasing me, I had all my attention was directed forward. This time there wasn't any shorter buildings so I just jumped forward and crashed into a office about seven stories below. Glass was flung everywhere from my entrance, and I was about to run into a wall. 'This is going to hurt' I flung my self through the wall and kept moving forward and I flung myself through that one as well. My body felt like it was being crushed by a big rig, but I didn't care. I had to keep moving forward, and soon I jumped through the next window and sky dived into the next building. I barged through anything in my way, and kept on trucking, even though my wounds were starting to burn like the devil's flames.

'Come on Ray, as long you breath, run, and fight, you need to keep moving forward' I broke the next window using the Vepr and I jumped down to the ground. Using my wings I safely glided to the ground. When I landed I took off running as fast as I could to the left. "You know Ray, you've meet with a terrible fate, when you start to see meee hahahahahaaa." The voice mocked from behind me. Spinning around I threw as much force into a punch that I knew would ram straight into my stalker's face. My punch connected, and I knew it sent him flying back, even before I could see the result.

"aghh a good try to fend me off but not quite good enough" The stalker stated starting to sound awfully like the joker from "bat man arkham asylum" I turned on my disguise voice (which sounds like Slade Willson aka Deathstroke from Arrow)

"and I suppose you think, your better, than a highly trained tracker? And ohh I should add I am so much more, than just, a tracker" I replied in a deep gravely Australian voice. I aimed my Vepr at my stalker, but before I could pull the trigger, he had already jumped out of view.

"Yes, yes I dooo, so how do you want to die?" he asked

"I would prefer, your death, over mine" I answered

Twisting around and grabbing his arm and yanked forward, slamming him on to the asphalt, denting it. It was only now I saw his face, I gasped and took several back. My stalker, was, ME?! But he wasn't me, he was a twisted version of me. I had stark white hair that curved in spikes any which way it wanted to, that were tiped with acid green streaks. a glowing acid green eye (right) and a blacked out optic that belonged to a demon with a scar over it (left). Stark white eye brows, my left one almost completely gone dew to the scar over my optic. A small nose, Four small fangs that are barely noticeable, a thin round, almost triangle shaped chin. I was tall and had a very athletic build. The last note worthy thing about my appearance was I had four stark white hawk wings on my back.

But the twisted version of me had the same hair as me in color and style, but had dried blood staining it, blacked out eyes, minus two small glowing blood red dots that Mark where his pupils were both had my scar over them. His eyes were lined with dark black rings, More dried blood under his eyes and mouth, his teeth were all spikes stained with MORE dried blood. His chin came to a sharp point, he had my same build and height, but no wings from what I knew. And his hands were clawed and spiked. And his clothing was just like mine, just torn, dirty, and stained with blood.

"Whyyy so shocked Ray, have you never seen your self in the mirror before" the twisted version oh me taunted.

I gave him no answer, I only moved into a fighting stance and aimed my Vepr at myself (his evil self) for a moment we didn't move, then he jumped forward at me his clawed hands reaching for me. I side stepped the lung and punch myself (again his evil self) to the ground while he was in mid air. I didn't aim I just shot the twisted version of me while he was down. Unfortunately shooting him with a gun wasn't enough to kill him. He granbed one of my legs and pulled me down, I fell flat on my back and hqd the wind knocked out me. I tried to roll ovr and get back on to my feet, but my evil self was counting on this.

he managed to get up quicker than me, kicked me in the stomach, then grabbed the Vepr out of my hands. Next he grabbed me by the shirt and threw me with inhuman strength against a car.

"What a pity, the great sky captain is really just a coward, how sad, and here I though you actually put up more of a fight" He said undoubtably trying to push my buttons.

I didn't replied, But I did get up and charged the demon version of my. He jumped over and I swung my arm back. I managed to punch him in the stomach and make him take a few steps back. I took this advantage and kicked him in between the legs, he doubled over and I upper cut punched him under the chin. He took several steps back and fell over, I charged him again but he regained composer and dodged my attack. I did a back flip over him and kicked him on the head.

I got some distance between him and me, and tried to guess his next move. He spun around and shot the Vepr, his aim was just as good as mine, because almost all his bullets struck me, even though I was a hundred feet away, and behind a car, and they sunk into my wounds burning like red hot coals. Grinding my teeth together, I tried to think of a plan. One I could wait for him to get close and spring an attack, two I could charge recklessly at the demon, three I could try running again, four I could run then try to set up a small ambush, or five I could I could let him kill me. I went with number one, because if I tried to run he would just put more bullets through me, and I didn't want to die.

"come on out and play Shadeslayer, I'm not bad, I'm the worst hahahahahaha" the human devil said cackling

'psychopath' I could see his shadow now, and I got my self in a position that would give me the best chance at a chi block strike.

"Come ooon and fight captain, or should I say coward"

just a few more steps, I could see the tips of his blood stained hair, and I sprang out at him, chi blocking his arms, and chest, causing him to fall to the ground unmoving.

"Haaaahahahahaha you think a simple chi block attack will stop your death, well think again, captain" he said as he pressed a button on a small device. Suddenly, thunderous explosions blasted everywhere, and the buildings around me began to collapse.

"There is no escape, you are doomed to die Ray Shadeslayer, there is no escape from Me, or The Ether, captain" the demon me said almost emotionless, and in a monotone voice. broken glass, office chairs, desks, and many other objects began to collide with the ground, and shattered upon impact.

Fear driven by not wanting to die I grabbed the Vepr and took off into the only building not falling. I ran, no, CHARGED through the glass doors and crashed through walls. I bursted through them until I barged through the other side of the building. And to my horror every building in the city was falling, and crashing into each other, and it as my luck would have it, shockwaves pulsed through the ground causing the roads the cave in. "OH FRICK" I cursed, I knew running now was pointless, so I just waited for death. I closed my eyes and the last thing I felt was being crush by something falling, then pain.

* * *

Mission: none

Place: earth, Ray's temp. base

Time: 7:00 A.M / may / sixteenth / 2023

POV: Ray

I screamed for a solid minute after waking up from my nightmarish death. "Uhg, why do I keep having the same nightmare over and over again?" I asked, knowing that I wouldn't get an answer. I got out of bed, and slipped my boots back on. And walked over to the training room. (the song "elevated" is now playing made by "the session" here's the link to it /TQTTxgzV2lY) When I arrived I started with a punching bag, kicking and punching as fast as and with as much strength I could possibly hit with. after that I did salmon later chin ups (Look up "chin-ups like arrow" if you want to know what I meant) for an hour. Then one armed push-ups for twenty minutes. Tried to beat my rock wall record time. Then I walked over to my weapons and fire arms rack, and took my bow the galaxy predator and my quiver filled with arrows slinging both over my shoulder. walking over to my firing range, I grabbed as many arrows that would fit in between my fingers. I jerked my bow forward then back in two quick motions switching it to it long bow mode, (or whatever you want to call it) taking aim I began shooting rapid fire a storm of arrows at a target about one thousand feet away.

After I ran out of arrows I took a look at the targets, I had hit the bulls eye every time minus one arrow at the thousand feet mark. 'not good enough' I shook my head and retrieved my costume arrows. The were two feet long arrows make from a VERY rare material known as sil revs dimn which translated into "silvers mind" (m-in-d) which is a material ten times harder than diamond and can with stand almost anything. It's fletchings were striped white and clear, and it head was a tri hooked blades made from the same rare metal. I walked back to the entrance of the training room and placed my bow back onto its rack, along with its quiver. I took a sniper rifle and as many throwing knife as I could hold. I walked up to the firing line and began started a timer with my H.E. , throwing the knifes the knife as far, accurate, and fast as I possibly could throw at the targets.

Soon I had thrown all my knifes and went to retrieve them, all of them had hit the bulls eye, and I placed them back on the rack where they belonged. I went back to the firing line and placed the rifle down, then went to look for the target simulator. After a minute I found the controls and chose a random set path. By the time I was ready to fire a barge of targets came out, and I began to shoot. Ready, fire. Ready, fire. I kept this pattern as each target moved across the room. I kept shooting until the last target for the pattern crossed the room. Getting up from my spot on the ground I went to see my results. 8:01 (eight minutes and one second) "(sighs) I can't afford ninety nine percent" Said to my self, it was true, I couldn't. If I did Cyris would, in some way, find a way to use that one percent against me. My thoughts were interrupted by an alert that came in from Atlis.

:"what is adds?": I asked over the com

:"it's Cyris, he's on the move again, this time in the middle of nowhere, in Nevada, I'm sending you the coordinates now": he replied sure enough the coords appeared on my visor's H.U.D.

:"Thanks adds":

:"no problem caps":

After hearing this I sprinted into the training room and slipped on my anti gravity vest and improved exo armor. I quickly ran over to my K.E.M armor, short for, Kyper. Exterminator. (Kyper in my world means or translates into, born with high power or made in high power depending on how it's used, in this case it means the high power Exterminator)

I slipped on each piece of armor and they clicked into placed as each piece attached itself to another. Soon the last piece that I need to wear was my helmet. It clicked into place and with loud pisst the air lock on the armor took in its air capacity and engaged the lock. My helmet onlined its interior screens to help me see as much as I would normally see with out the helmet. "Power levels a hundred percent, air capacity working and holding at a hundred percent, weapon and fire arm systems are working fully, good it looks like I'm good to go." But I still wanted a few things before I headed through the drop bridge. I ran over and grabbed my Galaxy saber and placed it in its sheath along my lower right leg, my winged jet pack, which I threw over my back and it clicked into place, a bag of healing and speed potions, an empty bag in case I found something of interest that I attached to my waist like a belt, some acid bladed shurikens I placed over my upper right leg, some small EMP bombs over my upper left leg both slid and clicked into the slots. my Rippers which I slid into their holsters on thighs (you know where you would normal keep a pistol on your person) and the last things I grabbed were my hybrid SMG assault rifle I placed on my lower left leg and sniper rifle Which I slapped over my back.

After getting my gear, I set the coordinates Atlis had given me into the Drop bridge, and activated it. I waited for the trap door below me to give. 'Three, two, one, drop' the door below me gave way and I began falling. toward the portal below.

* * *

Mission: none

Place: Autobot base

Time: 8:30A.M / may / sixteenth / 2023

POV: Arcee

After finding one of the four devices in that wretched cave yesterday, I had taken the day off to spend some time with Jack, even though our time spent with each other was shorted by his work at the K.O burger 'OH I LOATH THAT PLACE, Oh I wish I could burn that horrible place to the ground, for how they treat my Jack.' I did a double take 'MY JACK! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? WERE FRIENDS AND PARTNERS, NOT LOVERS!' I turned my thoughts else where, not wanting to think of my partner like that. Ratchet had said that we each found four different relic that made one bigger relic. Me and Ember had foun the mass shifter, Optimus and Bulk had found the reformatting shifter, Bee retrieved the mass scanner, and Smokescreen had come back with the transfuser hyper. All of these relics were thought to be myths.

And Ratchet's reaction was the best thing I've seen in cycles, He went on and on how these relics should exist and this was impossible, before shutting up. But once he stopped talking he began trying to put the four relic together. When I asked, he replied that these devices all made one bigger relic known as the reformatting module, and could turn any living thing into another species. My thoughts on it are, I hope it doesn't affect me. I checked the time on my H.U.D it was eight, thirty one. 'Well I better go to Jack's house before he's late for pit of a work. I transformed, activated my holo form Susan, and drove out of the base, and into the dry, hot, open, desert. The drive to jacks house only took me ten minutes, but it felt like ten hours without his company.

*five minutes later*

"morning Arcee" Jack greeted

"good morrning Jack" I replied warmly, "Sooo, hows Ratchet's project coming along?" Jack asked

"He been awake ever since we found the relics and has been putting them together without any breaks" I answered

"I bet he's honing to fall asleep while he's working on his little project" he commented I chuckled at the though of Ratchet falling into recharge as he worked on the relics.

"Well I need to get ready for the day, so I'll be right back" Jack stated as he left the garage. With nothing else to do I started think about what it would be like to be human, and what Jack was doing. My mind wondered to places I should have thought about and I mentally cursed my self for thinking those things.

'PIT! I hate this boredom, it makes my mind wonder!' After another ten minutes Jack came through the door wearing a black long sleeve shirt with silver sleeves, under a navy blue vest with a small autobot insignia on it, casual blue jeans and black tennis shoes. "Well somebody's changing up their look, and it sure looks good on you" I stated. Jack blush as he put on his helmet.

"rrr, thank Cee" he replied still blushing as he got on me.(aaa don't take that the wrong way). We drove out of the Darby household and onto the street. by now most humans were waking up from recharge as we road along, we passed Vince's house and I was tempted to shoot his brand new car, just to see his reaction, if possible his hair would probably burst into flames and throw a "Hulk" tantrum. The thought made me snicker, but not much. Then I thought about what my uncle would do to me if he found out. 'That would not end so well'

We drove up to the K.O burger, and we parked and Jack got off me to walk into his horrible Pit of a job. After hours, or what seemed like hours, my mind once again wondered off, six months ago I had come back from a different mission in Arizona. I had come back full of hate and rage, I didn't even reponed Jack when he greeted me as I walked to my recharging quarters, I was too busy wrapped up in my hatred to Arachnid. Looking back, I shouldn't have let my anger control me. When I left my quarters, I acted almost as if I despised him. When we arrived at his home, I told him I was sorry for treating him so rudely. After a few minute in silence I hesitantly asked him If I could listen to his heart. Of corse he was quite surprised, but he didn't reject my request and placed my helm above his sound was so... relaxing in a way, and it help dull the hate I still had burning.

The all to familiar sound of Vince's new car broke my thoughts and I all ready knew the reason. 'That son of a fragger' Even though I was in my alt mode I glared daggers at him, I only wish he could have seen them. "hey Darby, I would like a cheese burger with all the toppings, curly frys, and a large sprite soda. And it had better make my expectations or you will pay for it in school" Vince demanded 'oooooh if I could only beat the pit out of the fragger'

*six boring hours later*

Jack walked out of the K.O burger, and he seemed happy to be. "So how was pit" I asked him as we drove down the road to the base.

"Horrible, I had to take the orders from the window, and Vince just made it so much worse, I swear one day he is going to get whats coming to him. I only hope I'm there to see it" Jack answered

"same here partner, but were just going to have to wait. But let's move onto some good news, the preds and cons are now at war with each other" I commented

"well that should help keep the cons busy for a while" Jack replied

"I hope so (chuckles) I can only imagine the hard time Screamer is having right now, first he needs to look for energon, second he has us, the cons, preds, and Ember as enemies, third he's grounded, so haha I hope he's in pit" I chuckled happily

The unmistakable sound of Bulkhead and Miko driving along road, with their heavy metal music, if you could even call it music, blasted at full volume. 'Rgggg why does Miko like that music so much, it hurts my audio sensors' _"Hi Cee, having a nice day"_ Bee cheerfully commented

"Its fine" I replied 'more like boring as pit'

"it's fine? it a great day" Bulkhead stated as we drove into the base, which at the moment we entered the base's warring alarm was blaring as loud as it could as well as being annoying as it could be.

"Whats the alarm complaining about this time" I asked Ratchet as I transformed

"there is a high energy signal emanating twenty miles north west from here.

"Arcee, myself, and Bumble Bee will investigate the disturbance." Optimus stated

"alright, I am opening the ground bridge now, and Miko if you follow them I will beat you with my wrench" Ratchet stated, Bulkhead shot Ratchet a look that said, touch her and you die. The ground bridge hummed to life and I was the first one through. And the sight at the other end almost made me want to purge the energon in my tanks.

(K rated readers stop reading here) There in the sand laid a bloody human body surrounded by dried blood, he wore thick futuristic armor, well futuristic for humans, some of its pieces laid a few feet from its owner. And the area around him looked like a Battlefield. stone walls were cracked, the sandy ground was covered in craters, most of the landscape was burned and scorched, and any vegetation left was burning.

Optimus and Bee came out of the bridge, I didn't get a look at their face plates but I was sure their reaction was close to mine

_"what, happened!?"_ Bee asked alarmed

"I don't know, but what ever happened didn't go without a fight" I answered

"it would s-" Optimus started

but the sound of the human coughing and gagging made it clear he was still alive, but just barely. "Take him back to the base, and get June Darby this man needs medical attention as soon as possible. We'll figure out what we should do with him after he is stable" Optimus stated in a calm but urgent voice.

Bee picked up the man, he looked so fragile, but he must be stronger than he looked to still be alive. I took whatever of his armor was left in the ground and we headed back through the bridge. Ratchet was not going to like this.

* * *

**ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: chapter 2 finished**

**sorry if most of the story didn't flow together to well, I have been working late and I hope it's not too bad. And again I'm sorry it has taken so long to post this chapter. I've been rushing a bit to get this chapter out. And why did I kill the team Ray was on in the prologue or in chapter 1, minus Etho and Vechs? Well this story isn't about them, this story is more focused on Ray, the Parödon survivors, and the bots, along with their charges. And about the Sonic . Exe comment DO NOT PLAY OR WATCH THAT GAME, it is evil and I hate it and games like it. Oh one last thing PREPARE FOR MORE CHARTER DEATHS (will happen in much later chapters of the book) AND MORE OCs. (Again later on in the book, but its not too many chapters away from this one)**

**So that's it for this chapter I hoped you enjoyed it. ****And as always please leave a review telling me what you liked, want me to change, or add, and who's POV you want to see next, lightning out. PEACE ;)**


End file.
